A Transparent World
by The Black Juliet
Summary: They live in two different worlds. She can only see him from the other side. And when she glances away to breathe, he vanishes from thin air. She finally accepts that he is gone, but he keeps on haunting her. In some ways, the impossible seemed to be possible. They might live in two different worlds but their love is eternal. Yukimura Seiichi x OC, One-shot.


**A/N:** You guys believe in supernatural things like ghosts and stuff? No?

Hehe, but anyways, enjoy.

Oh, and yes,** I am The Black Juliet**.

* * *

**Title: **A Transparent World  
**Pairing/s: **Yukimura Seiichi x OC  
**Genre/s: **Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Tragedy  
**Summary: **They live in two different worlds. In some ways, the impossible seemed to be possible. He tries to break the glass wall between them and reaches out for her hand. They might live in two different worlds but their love is eternal.**  
Warning/s:** Nameless OC, Possible OOC, Character Death

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

* * *

**A Transparent World**

_They live in two different worlds._

(X)

_She _lives in a small barrio, where commoners are often found, while _he _resides in a huge, wide palace, where royalties are having the time of their lives.

Or to simply put it, _she _was a normal girl while _he _was a special boy.

_She _had that typical long, dark brown hair and round, chocolate brown eyes and a fair complexion that every normal, teenage Japanese girl had. _She _came from an average family who had an average life. _She _also had friends, of course, like what other girls had. _She _did normal things like reading, hanging out and the likes. To sum it all up, _she _was the word 'ordinary' in a human's body, living and breathing every day and every night.

On the other hand, _he _was from a completely different world.

_He _had wavy, blue hair that almost resembled the waves of the ocean and blithe, cerualean blue eyes and an almost pale skin with the texture of porcelain that no other Japanese boy had. _He _came from a high-class family and lived in a luxurious life. _He _also had friends, but they were different from the usual ones. _He _did things like tennis, gardening and painting- things that were done by princes and the likes. To sum it all up, _he _was the word 'exceptional' in a beautiful, living vessel walking on the surface of the Earth.

(X)

_She can only see him from the other side._

(X)

Their world was separated by a thick glass that _she _could never break. And the only thing _she _could do was to gaze at _him _from afar.

During _his _training, _she _would only stand by at the other side of the tall, green fence between them. _She _would watch _him _closely and silently with eyes filled with _joy_; for seeing _him _standing in the courts mightily with a face hinted with pride and dominance, and _pain_; for seeing _him _all alone._ She _used to be by _his _side, smiling and supporting _him_ all the time. But the Fates didn't seem to be in favor for the two of them, and so, as time passed by, _he _started drifting away from _her_. Or even when she was pretty, smart and talented; _she_ wasn't that good for someone as _perfect_ as _he _was, so _he _left _her _hanging by the thread.

Her grip tightened around her book as her breath hitched in her throat.

_She _knew that in reality, _she _couldn't see _him _anymore and yet _she _stood there with eyes never leaving that spot where _he _was before.

(X)

_And when she glances away to breathe, he vanishes from thin air. _

(X)

_She _needed to _stop_- _**no**_, _she _had to _let him go_. _She _was only inflicting pain and sorrow to _herself _by hoping _he _would come back to _her_.

All _she _ever wanted to do was to go away- to let the thread go- and leave _him _along with the memories _she _once shared with _him_, but _she _was clearly aware that _she _couldn't. _She _was frozen on the spot where _he _left _her_- her huge, muddy brown eyes watching _him _as a part of _her _still _wanting_ and _believing_ that one day _he _would turn to _her _and flash that simple, jolly smile _he _used to give _her._

But it seemed that it would never happen.

From the rumors flying around likes noisy bees, _she _found out that his surgery wasn't successful and it saddened _her _to know that _he _could never play tennis ever again.

And it wasn't even enough yet. There was something even worse than _that _and it convered all of her hopes into nothing but dreams and fantasies.

Two words that each of them having one syllable. Two words that were simple yet powerful enough shatter her whole realm into a million pieces.

_He died. _

(X)

_She finally accepts that he is gone, but he keeps on haunting her._

(X)

It is truly amazing how time changes people as it steadily walks by. Humans diversify their life by learning from their past experiences, leaving them behind and moving on by starting up a whole new reality all over again.

After that day, _she _decided to revert back to her old _self_.

First, _she _dealt with her appearance. Though her hair looked typical, _she _was blessed with beautiful curls, but it went ugly right after _she _threw _herself _away. _She _started fixing it again, and her lovely hair went back to business again. _She _also stopped slouching and keeping her eyes on the ground, and the proud, confident girl took over her soul and body once more.

Second, _she _studied as hard as _she _could to take her A's or 100's back on her exams and report cards again. From the F's and E's, the results became A's- _flawless_. Within an instant, _she _became one of the top students in Rikkaidai again.

Lastly, _she _participated in clubs and activities within the school. _She _didn't go back to the girl's tennis club- instead; _she _joined the Music club, where _she_ found out that _she _had a talent for playing the piano and turned into a virtuoso. _She _also became interested with arts and photography, and worked the best she could to be a part of Rikkaidai's club for talented artists.

To summarize it all, _she _unfurled her wings and flew out from the dark abyss of Hell. _She_ reigned in the glorious skies of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu with teachers and students looking up at _her_. _She _was magnificent and spectacular, and it was all because of _him_.

_Yes_, _she_ already moved on from his death, but the fact that it was the one that triggered her old self to resurface again was causing something inside her to stir up. Sometimes, _she _thought _he _would finally acknowledge her presence and continue to where they ended. And _he_ would look and smile a sweet smile at _her_...

And right in this moment... how _she_ can clearly see _him_ right in front of _her_ with his eyes glimmering with bliss as if _he _finally retrieved the missing treasure that _he _had been looking for so long...

Subconsciously, _she _reached her hand out to touch his cheek, and saw how the smile upon his lips became dolorous as _he _leaned in to her palm. His hand cupped hers, tilting his head and closing his eyes along the process as if _he _was trying to savour her touch and to feel her warmth. _She _tried to hold back her tears, but _she _couldn't, and they started streaming down onto the apple of her rosy cheeks while thoughts and questions stormed within her mind and emotions flooded inside her chest.

Everything felt so _real_ even if it really wasn't and yet... _she _couldn't help but to break down and let her armor fall once again. _She _dropped on her knees and bent down to face the floor, sobbing and weeping. All her life _she _wanted this to happen but _he _was gone, and this was just another piece of her imagination.

(X)

_Then one unexpected moment, he appears right in front of her eyes._

(X)

_"Ne, senpai, if you are given the chance to see someone from Heaven, who will it be?"_

Her socks and shoes were already soaked by the ocean's water, but _she _didn't mind, for _she _was too preoccupied with that question echoing in her mind. _She _kept on walking _and walking_ and thinking _and thinking_, and when _she _almost reached the farthest end of the beach, his name occurred in her head, which stopped every single molecule within _her_. A sigh then escaped from her lips, and slowly, _she _faced the blue sky above. _She_ couldn't simply forget about _him_, could _she_? Laughing bitterly and wiping the droplets from the lens of her camera, _she _took a picture of the horizon wherein the sky, the ocean and the sun met and turned around to head back to her house.

But life is just full of surprises and one must always expect the unexpected.

"Hello there."

Those words were enough to blow her away. As her eyes began to widen to their fullest extent, _he _stood there and _smiled _right in front of _her_ like it was the most casual thing in the world.

_She _couldn't believe it.

"You can see me now, am I right?" _He_ asked, the smile on his face never leaving.

_She _couldn't move, her eyes still fixated upon his figure.

_Is this really...?_

"Y-You..." _she _stuttered. _Ah_, _she _couldn't even say a word properly. Too much shock definitely affected _her_.

_Did Kami-sama make her wish came true...?_

"I-I..."

_No, this couldn't be _him. He _was supposed to be dead and not here at the beach. _

"Y-You're supposed to be d-dead..."

_She _didn't really intend to say that to _him_. _She _really wanted to ask _him _thousands of questions and tell _him_ hundreds of statements but somehow, her mind couldn't seem to connect to her mouth properly. _Is that really you? Do you still know me? I used to be your best friend. Do you still remember those times when we were still together? I really missed you a lot, you know. Did you miss me?_

But _he _just smiled a small smile. _He _looked at the horizon where the sky and the ocean met before _he _faced _her _and said...

"I know... but I'll be staying here for a while. Isn't that wonderful?"

(X)

_In some ways, the impossible seemed to be possible._

(X)

Was it really possible for a person to come back from the _dead_? _Of course, not._ But as a _ghost_...? _Yes. _

"Can you believe all of this?"

_She _watched _him _talked to his best friend, Sanada Genichirou, who also seemed to be shocked under that stoic face of his. They were discussing about something _she _could never relate to, so _she _stayed at the back, walking with eyes lowered to ground. _She _was still thinking about how all of this possible- _him _being a ghost and all. It all seemed like a _dream_ to _her_ but no matter how hard _she _tried to escape from it, _she _couldn't; for this was actually _reality_.

_He _was _real_. _He _was a _ghost_ that only _she _and Sanada could see.

"Alright. I'll see you then."

_She _stopped on her tracks and looked up to see _him _waving at his friend. And right after Sanada entered the gates to their house, _he _turned to _her _said, "It's hard to say goodbye to someone you are not sure you will be able to talk to ever again."

So that was why _he_ didn't say goodbye to _her_, too? ... why _he_ just left _her _in the air? Her jaw tightened as _she _clenched her fists.

_No. No need to pain yourself with those memories again._

_She _looked up at _him_ to yell at _him_, but when he saw the sad smile on his angelic face, _she _couldn't help but to tear up a bit.

Those three, short days that they've been together... why didn't _she _notice it? His soft, gentle eyes that were usually hinted with longing and sorrow... the distant look _he _would wear frequently... the laughs and chuckles _he _let out whenever _he_'d see those who were close to _him_...

_He _was afraid.

_... You're afraid that by tomorrow, you might completely disappear forever._

(X)

_He tries to break the glass wall between them and reaches out for her hand._

(X)

Isn't it ironic that Death brought _him _and _her _back together?

"Hey, you changed a lot."

For a moment, _she _looked at him like _she _was about to say something, but dropped her eyes on the floor. Her mind was telling _her _to speak out, yet _she _kept her mouth in a thin line. There was no use for _her _to tell _him _the reason why _she _changed, for _she _knew it would never bring _him _back to life.

_She _let out a heavy sigh and said, "I guess so."

A small, amused chuckle escapes from his lips. "Times passes away and people change. Or should I say, _I _pass away and people change...?"

_She _didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. His jokes or puns were still as _lame_ as ever, but the fact that it was damn _true_ was just saddening.

"Quite surprising that you can even play some powerful pieces on the piano."

_I play them because they reminded me of you._

"Oh yeah? Why'd you say that?"

_He_ leaned back and smiled. "It was very unexpected, you know. Back then, you told me you would never play it since you found it too difficult to learn."

_It was because of you. _

_The only reason that I can come up with is none other than you._

_I did it because of you._

_I changed because of you._

"A-aa..."

_She _pressed a key from the left part of the set, then a note higher, and _she _continued until the next parts formed a sad melody. With both of her hands, _she _played, and played, _and played _and poured all of her feelings into the piece while her fingers raced with itself on the white keys.

"Moonlight Sonata, huh?" _She _heard _him_ spoke softly beside _her_. "It was the last piece I played for you."

_And it was the first piece I learned to play. _

"Tell me..."

They were at the peak of the piece. _Where they were almost there... where everything else shattered on the next phase..._

"Why...?" Her voice was almost hoarse and broken. "Why did you leave...?" _Why did you leave me? Why did you just simply walk out without even turning back to me? Was it because I wasn't good enough? Or was it because your plan was to play with me? To play with my heart and feelings from the very start?_

At first, _he _didn't say any word. As just as _she _got to the part where _he _stopped playing the piece almost three years ago, that was when _he _opened his mouth to speak out the words _he _didn't tell _her_.

"You see... I never intended to leave _you_ or anyone. I just wanted to be _great_- someone that everyone could look up to; someone _you _could actually admire. But I became _something_ I could never imagine and... I lost not only myself but also _you _and _everything_ during the whole process. And I guess Death thought I already had enough so He took my soul away from my body.

"I was about to leave, to go to _that _Place, but when I saw you at the beach... regret came over me. All those things I never told you, Sanada and the rest of my friends and my family... They made me stay for a while. I'm almost finished actually, and the only person left now is you.

_She _kept on playing, the melody was now slower than the original; fearing that once _she _ended the song, _he _might disappear.

"I never told you this but after we were torn apart, I tried to keep an eye on you. I couldn't do anything, since everything restricted me from doing something to communicate to you. So, I watch you fade slowly until a brick wall stood between us. But after my death, the wall became a glass barrier and I saw how you blossomed into a beautiful, red rose. You became what I wanted to be- that someone whom everyone looked up to; someone I really admired.

"And yet after all what happened, there's still _something _between us and all I can do is to tell you this...

_She _shut her eyes, her fingers moving carefully, and listened closely to _him_.

"From the very first day I met you at the park; how I became friends with you on the first day of school; when I laughed at our jokes and misfortunes; from the time I took your hand and danced the waltz in the rain with you out of pure bliss and happiness, how I felt ecstatic when you look at me with a smile on your face; I...

The piece finally came to an end.

Unshed tears from all those days started dropping from her wide, brown eyes as _she _witnessed how _he _slowly, slowly _and slowly _fade away. Still, _he _wrapped her hand with both of his and _he_ said, "I'll see you later, ne?"

Despite having trouble to breathe, _she _laughed with glee. "Okay. But don't marry anyone from Heaven yet."

With a sweet and serene smile on his face, _he _spoke the words, "Silly. Why would I do such thing? Even in death...

"I love you. I'll wait for you for all eternity."

And _he _vanished from thin air, leaving no trace of his presence behind.

(X)

_They might live in two different worlds but their love is eternal._

(X)

"Wow! That painting sure looks amazing!"

"Whoa... as expected from senpai!"

"Ah, I feel like crying right now..."

"Yeah, me too..."

Students flocked over the displayed painting upon the wall in the hallway. Some were gawking, complimenting it for its amazing design and perfectly mixed colors; while others were almost sobbing because of the raw emotions that were clearly expressed at the painting. It was one of the most wonderful creations made by none other than _that_ student from the senior class of Rikkaidai, who was also known for her amazing photographs featured in some galleries in Kanagawa. Some say it was inspired from a broken heart; a lost love, but the painter didn't reveal her inspiration behind each and every of her works and pictures.

And five minutes before the lunch break was over, students were already heading back to their classrooms, until one _girl _was left standing there; gazing at the painted canvas. After a minute passed, a tall, masculine student with a black cap joined _her_; stoic, dark brown eyes boring into the art.

He noticed the resemblance of the girl in a white dress standing before the trail of footprints on the white sand, the ocean reflecting the sky with its white clouds, and the sun shining brightly beyond the heavens above. This might be where it all started, he concluded.

"You know that this is all because of _him_, right, Sanada-kun?"

He stared at her for a few seconds before he nodded firmly. He knew- _and the rest of the team_- that there can only be one person behind all of this. Besides, who else would it be anyway? Of course, it was none other than _him._

_Yukimura Seiichi._

"So... what is the title of the painting?"

A hand reached out, touching the rough surface of the painting and two of its fingers trailing the footsteps on the sand.

_She _looked up at him, wearing the sweet and serene smile that _he_ gave her, and spoke the words...

"A Transparent World."

* * *

**A/N: **And I poured some of my feelings here for some guy I'd like to call _Bruho_. But of course, it's still different from what happened between us.

Anyways, I hoped you like it. Do you mind if you leave a word or two about it? Thanks a lot!

**Reviews are nice. Reviews are love.**


End file.
